This disclosure relates to sensing device that uses a mechanical snap mechanism and a resistive sensing element.
A wide variety of sensing devices are used to perform, for example, position sensing. When simple, low cost position sensing is desired, a position indicating electrical switch is often used. Switches can exhibit poor reliability in typical aerospace applications, particularly due to sensitivity to contamination of electrical contacts and deterioration within the switch from vibration. Aerospace applications in particular demand reliable switch operation. Continuously monitoring health of the switch contacts is impractical since electrical switches typically have make/break contacts. Thus, switch failures often occur without any prior warning.